Finish
by AzureLies
Summary: One-shot. He's impatient, he's imperious, and there's no way he can stand the smug, teasing attitude of Chika of all people. Shito will do anything to make Chika finish what he started. ChikaxShito


Disclaimer: I don't own Zombie-Loan, or, regrettably, the hot, hot Chika and Shito.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Finish**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A scream escaped him as he felt the purple light fuse with his bones. It was excruciatingly painful, the way it seemed to jump within him, sizzle all his senses null.

"…_aren't you the perfect monster…?_" Toho whispered, sinking to the floor with him, gently caressing his cheek. A noise in the hall alerted the two of another presence. Smiling, Toho rose to his feet.

His lips curled into a cruel sneer when the footsteps stopped. "This isn't over…Get rid of him."

Shito drew a steady breath as he watched Toho retreat deeper into the building. His lips pressed together briefly before he exhaled sharply. "…and why are you here, Akatsuki?" He racked his brain for reasons that Chika could be here. The only possible explanation was that the idiot had followed him here...

"Heh…so this is the Xu Fu hideout, is it?" Chika asked, looking around with a stupid grin on his face. "You guys have it great, don't you…?"

From his place on the floor, Shito shrugged. "Leave," he murmured, tired eyes following the fish in the aquarium. "This isn't your place."

"Aah…I know…"

There was a deep silence that fell between them.

Chika emitted a sigh and took several steps towards Shito. "Shito…that guy…Toho." He paused and squatted down to Shito's level, placing his right hand between the legs of the other boy as he leaned forward. The sitting boy involuntarily jumped as the hand brushed against his leg. Accusing eyes fell on Chika.

"...What are you doing?"

The silver-haired boy grinned impishly and slowly brought the hand closer to Shito's body, so it rested on his crotch. "...I don't know what you're talking about..." the boy cackled. His left hand fell on the wall beside Shito's head. "...is there a problem, Shito? You look kind of flushed," Chika murmured.

As the forehead of his partner pressed against his, Shito let out a growl, hardening his eyes into a glare. "Don't make me kill you, Akatsuki. Remove your hand - _my_ hand from my body!" he ordered imperiously.

"Admit it, you like it," Chika murmured, letting his tongue flicker out of his mouth against the cool skin of Shito's neck. He frowned, unbeknownst to Shito, when the said boy let out another irritated growl. "Come on...it must feel a lot better than what that bastard does to you..." The right hand, which had previously been immobile, now began to steadily rub itself against Shito. "What do you say..._Shito_?"

The green-haired boy shut his eyes and tilted his head back, not trusting himself to speak. Chika's right hand – _his_ right hand, was gaining speed as it continued to rub his arousal through his pants. The pleasure was not something he could easily ignore, especially when the cool hand stopped and reached past the waistband of his pants.

His breath came out in rasps when the hand came in contact with his heated and hardening length. Shito let out a curse with great difficulty as his head banged against the wall when Chika suddenly seized a hold of his cock, and began gently pumping it.

"A-_Akatsuki_," he breathed roughly, sending a glare in the silver-haired boy's direction. "I'll…_kill_ you!"

But Chika just smirked. "Are you sure, Shito? Are you sure that you don't like it…? Not even a bit…? I'd say your face is betraying you, but it's saying a lot of things…it's like watching a TV," he murmured, withdrawing his hand from the waistband. He stood up, thoughtfully licking his fingers clean of precum before smiling. "That's right…why I came here…"

"_Akatsuki_," Shito growled, shifting uncomfortably. His pants were unbearably tight, his skin was burning; he desperately wanted to be brought to completion.

But the other boy turned around, made a move toward the exit. "The gopher said not to worry about the laundry. She'll take care of it today," he said, holding up a hand and waving. "I'm off."

That's where he was wrong.

With the aid of some unknown speed, Shito rose to his feet and roughly pulled Chika back, slamming him into the wall.

"…where the _hell_ do you think you're going?" he hissed, eyes narrowing on the boy sandwiched between him and the wall. The scowl on his face was reflected on Chika's. Growling, Shito thrust his hips forward against Chika's. "You…_aren't_ getting away…"

Chika snorted. "Like you can stop me," he grumbled, gently grinding into Shito himself.

"_Finish_ it."

The scowl was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Are you sure…?" he asked in a low voice, leaning forward to nip at Shito's ear. "Beg for it, Shito."

Angry red eyes were directed at Chika. "_Don't make me kill you_."

"You wouldn't want to," Chika insisted with a small cackle, working on removing Shito's pants. "Because then you'd have to take care of this yourself, wouldn't you?" He nuzzled Shito's neck before he let his tongue flicker out. "It wouldn't hurt you to beg at least once, Shito," the yellow-eyed boy tried again, letting out a small moan when Shito ripped open his shirt.

Shito's cold lips fell on Chika's neck, trailing down to his chest with a series of fluttery kisses. There, they ended; instead, the green-haired boy captured a nipple in one hand, and the other with his mouth, teasing it to a peak with his tongue, rolling it mercilessly with a finger. His free hand pressed against Chika's shaft, where it roughly began to massage the already throbbing erection through the cloth of his pants, leaving him at Shito's mercy as he began to sink towards the floor.

As soon as Chika's legs began to give way, Shito pushed him to the floor, where the boy kneeled, dazed, until he saw the half-removed pants.

"...Finish it," Shito murmured, somehow finding the wall and leaning against it. "…_please_," he moaned, pushing the pants to the floor and stepping out of the pool it made at his feet.

Chika wasted no time in seizing the erect member and working it with his hands, stroking it in an even rhythm. In the meantime, Shito entangled his fingers in Chika's hair, giving the silver upright strands a hard yank to show his lack of appreciation.

"…_faster_…" Shito begged quietly, thrusting his hips forward. "…_Chika_…"

"Be patient," the other boy whispered, his breath falling on the throbbing shaft. Slowly, he let it slide into his mouth, where his tongue began to swirl and flicker against the tip. Shito, unable to stand the teasing, thrust his hips forward again, forcing Chika to take in more of him. A moan escaped him, and eventually reached Shito, who shuddered in pleasure from the resulting vibrations. But Shito was far from patient, as Chika soon realized; the thrusts continued, and the tugging on his hair was far too much to bear. Irritated, he began to quicken his pace, trying not to gag as Shito's length wandered further and further into his mouth.

That soon came to an end as Shito pulled on the silver hair harder this time, forcing Chika to retreat, coughing. He sent a scowl up to the other boy.

"_Shitty Shito_," Chika spat, aiming to rise and punch the lights out of the other boy. "What the –"

"It's okay," Shito murmured, pressing Chika to the floor. "Unlike you…I plan to finish you off," he whispered, pressing a finger into Chika's mouth. The other hand – the right hand – traveled down Chika's body, and fell on the boy's own excited length, which was further exposed as Chika kicked off his pants. Two more fingers entered the silver-haired boy's mouth, but there was no movement until Shito leaned up to press a kiss against Chika's neck, applying an unexpected amount of pressure to his shaft, nearly causing the boy to bite down on Shito's fingers. Smirking, Shito removed his fingers and pressed his mouth against Chika's instead, surprising the boy greatly. He was welcomed, however, when he pressed his tongue through the half-open lips, greeted by Chika's own warm tongue. As they parted to breath, Shito pressed a finger into Chika's entrance.

A loud groan echoed throughout the room, echoing off the glass of the aquarium. "Sh-Shito!" Chika gasped, throwing his head back. "S-stop…"

Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. Shito smiled smugly as he rubbed his cheek against Chika's. "How does it feel…?" he asked in a whisper, adding another finger, scissoring them to stretch Chika out. "…having the tables turned on you like that…?"

The third finger was added, and Chika let out a sharp scream, which quickly subsided into whimpers of agony.

"_Chika_," Shito murmured, seizing the other boy's lips in a vicious kiss that lasted for a brief second only. "…you want this, don't you?"

"Sh-Shito…"

He positioned himself as Chika whispered his name in that lust-laced tone. Then, slowly…

"U-uhn…" Chika let out a gasp, weaving his fingers into Shito's hair. "_Shito_," he rambled breathlessly. "_…more_…"

"I haven't even started, stupid," Shito chuckled, keeping his pace slow as he reached around to stroke Chika's neglected length.

Chika attempted to laugh, but it came out as a throaty moan. "I-it's…not my fault…you're so small…" His words had their intended effect; out of anger, Shito began to speed up, thrusting into Chika fully. Chika let out a groan and thrust up himself, into Shito's hands, trying to create more friction for his shaft.

He was so sure he was going to come as his breath became more erratic, so sure – but the burning feeling in his groin soon began to fade when Shito stopped all movement and instead focused a glare his direction.

"Am I small, Chika…?"

"F-fuck! Just shut up and continue!" Chika whined, attempting to thrust upward with his hips, hoping that his member would be able to receive enough stimulation to release. But Shito withdrew his hand.

"_SHIT-SHITO!_" Chika growled, face flushed. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

He smirked, leaned forward as much as their position would allow them. "…_Beg_ for it…_Chika_…"

The silver-haired boy shivered uncontrollably – the way his name could roll off that tongue…

"F-fuck me already," he grumbled incoherently. "Hurry up…!" Chika let out a whimper as he continued to thrust into the empty space above him, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head as he did. He could imagine it – surely that would be enough…to imagine that it was Shito's cold hand stroking him, and not the cold air. But there was no need to imagine.

It was back, that burning sensation that ran through his blood, that numbed his senses and placed all the pleasure in the base of his stomach and lower. Chika let out a cry as Shito's hand stroked him to completion even as the green-haired boy continued his other ministrations, pushing into Chika relentlessly.

A soft moan escaped the reluctant Shito as he thrust forward one last time, spilling into Chika, whereas the other boy had released on their stomachs. Shito stared at Chika's flaccid member as he pulled out and tried to overcome his orgasmic haze. Needless to say, that didn't help the process. With a groan, Shito attempted to rise to his feet, but ended up falling to the floor, in his pile of clothes.

Chika stayed where he was on the floor, let his hands and legs sprawl out.

"…that feel better…?" he asked quietly, shutting his eyes.

There was a dark chuckle that escaped Shito. Feeling slightly stronger, he crawled over and bent down to capture the other boy's lips and passing his tongue through them with little problem. The feel of Chika's warm tongue against his was enough to excite him all over again, but Shito managed to control himself. Instead, rising to his feet, he began to search for his clothes to put on, despite the fact that he was soiled beyond his liking.

"Get up, stupid," Shito announced, throwing Chika's clothes at the said boy before beginning to put on his own. "I don't plan on staying here for the night, and I don't plan to have _you_ staying here for the night." He paused as he began to button up his shirt. "Next time," Shito murmured, turning around with a small smirk on his lips, "how about we _switch_ hands before attempting this…?"

"I dunno," Chika sighed, zipping up his pants and walking up to Shito, shirt thrown on lazily. "…it might last more than an hour _next_ _time_…"

"That's true…"

"Uh…but there's one thing for certain," Chika muttered, buttoning up his shirt. When Shito turned to look at him, Chika pressed him against the nearby wall, grinning as his hands slid up Shito's shirt, further smearing the skin with cum. "…we probably shouldn't have the gopher do our laundry, huh?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A/N – AHAH! DONE! Pffth, that took forever. Title is stupid, I know. And I can never choose genres correctly. I know it's (super) random and scattered and doesn't make sense in some places, so if you wanna suggest any improvements that could be made, please be my guest and do so politely! Thank you!

Other than that, I hope that you enjoyed. I'll probably come back to this in a month and try and make it better.

-Azure-


End file.
